


Insert Pun Here

by FlorenticWaver



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Frisk doesn't have a gender, Frisk speaks but chooses not to, M/M, Mostly Human Parents and Children OCS, PTA au, PTA!Sans, Teenage!Frisk, They are 13, a few OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:10:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlorenticWaver/pseuds/FlorenticWaver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a few years after the barrier broke. Toriel now has a job at a middle school helping run it as the vice principal. And when Frisk enters middle school, she finds herself unable to go to the PTA meetings. So she asks her husband, and Frisks other legal guardian, Sans, to start attending. <br/>Lots of hilarity ensues with the gang including soccer coach Undyne and vice coach papyrus, Grillby who loves to cater events with Muffet, and Mettaton who agrees to be involved with his boyfriend's antics and back his baby Frisk up. And Grandpa WingDing joining in when the two pairs need a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Which Sans Joins the PTA

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first UT fanfiction, I'm proud of what I have so far, and will try to update as much as I can. Enjoy my lovelies!

Sans was pretty proud of himself right now, he just finished a rough draft of his new theorem research paper for Alphys to look over when he felt a kiss placed on his skull and soft hands rubbing the sides where temples would be. Slowly he pulled his glasses off his head, the tape that had been keeping them there making a small sound against being pulled off as he gave a sigh. Toriel always knew what it took to de-stress him, he made a noise of appreciation before he heard shifting, oh, that wasn’t usual. She was thinking about something. Slowly his eye sockets opened as he leaned back a bit to look up, there she was leaning over and staring at him with soft amber eyes, face scrunched as she nibbled on the left side of her lip, obviously wanting to tell him something.

“Heh, somethin’ the matter Tori?” he questioned softly, she said nothing but instead nuzzled her face against the top of his skull letting out a heavy sigh. He waited in silence for her, knowing he need not push her. In time she’d just let out whatever she had to say. It didn’t take long, just a few more nuzzles against his skull.  
“I... need you to do something for Frisk and I both.”  
“Ah, was that all? Man, the way you were sighin’ I would of thought someone got your goat” he said with the casual ease he had at thinking up puns.  
She gave a small chuckle, that seemed to lift her mood. “Well, you know how Frisk is entering my school? Because I’m faculty there I cannot actually attend PTA meetings. I can help, but I can’t go in and sit down and have my say. Is there a way you could... It wouldn’t be much work, just take slight notes, I’ll bake the goodies you bring even if you’re not up to it!”  
“ Are you kiddin? for you and the kiddo Tor, I’d do anythin’”

 

So there he was, on the first Wednesday when all the kids got off early, he walked to the hall labelled with a banner saying, ‘PTA Welcomes You’. He shrugged and began to walk down, his bones softly clicking in the quiet hall, startling some other parents that were talking. Most of them wide eyed and surprised to see a skeleton actually walking around. He just gave them all a casual grin and maybe slid his hand out of his lab coat pockets to give a wave. He had been working at the laboratory and didn’t have time to change, so he might as well go in a comfy turtleneck and a nice crisp lab coat. He spotted the room everyone was going into and casually went to the lady holding a clipboard, guessing it was sort of a sign in thing.  
“Ah... another monster! Nice to um... meet you, Name and child?” The woman asked when she finally got to Sans. The Skeleton looked up, his glowing white pupils meeting hers causing her to retreat a bit in fear. He gave a casual smile as he adjusted the bag he had on his shoulder.   
‘Sans. Sans the skeleton. I’m the legal guardian and father of Frisk Gaster-Dreemur,’ he responded simply as he waited for her to write down the information before he was allowed in. He quickly scanned the room staring in silence as he counted the monsters, there was Ms. Kid, Monster Kid’s mother, the Inn keeper, who gave him a happy wave as she smiled fondly at him, he nodded as well, before he noticed Grillby. This would be pleasant, Heat must be attending here since he remembered Fuku was in high school last time he checked. He tilted his head to the left noticing a tray of goodies and walked over, pulling out the tray of mini quiches that he had made the night before with Tori while Frisk did homework in the kitchen. After depositing the snacks, he walked over to the fire demon, which most of the humans were avoiding and sat down smiling lazily. His old friend gave him a soft pat on the back, smiling and giving a gentle greeting.

 

“Hello everyone!” A loud voice suddenly declared, making Sans if he could, scrunch up his face. He did manage to get a few wrinkles above his nasal cavity and the small bumps he had that represented eyebrows furrowed. Man that was a grating voice. He looked up to where it belonged and gave a sigh, it was a human who was looking through the room, which was obviously divided up by humans and monsters. The latter side being quite smaller.   
“Ahem! Thank you all for signing up to come and be a part of the PTA! I am sure we will work hard to help manage the school's budget and keep things exciting for everyone! Well, let’s start with introductions! I’m Linda, and I’m the former president, I’m sure I will be once more,” she said with a happy smile. Only a few people clapped. Sans noticed that and smirked, it indicated people who were tired of her shit.  
There was Mary Ann, a small looking woman who said she had four kids in the school at various ages, small and petite but looked pretty tough if you asked Sans. Helen was next. He frowned as he squinted; she seemed to be drinking something that wasn’t exactly punch, and her accent was slightly slurred. That wasn’t something that should happen. Then there was a gay couple, Dean and Stewart, both of which had adopted two kids. They were cut short on the introduction by Linda, who went to the next person. Phil seemed to be an athlete or at least a former one, he said he was a volunteer coach for Football and basketball. He seemed ok, just a bit of the usual jock attitude. Next was Brenda, one of the few people of color there, she smiled as she introduced herself, and said she had two kids in the school. Last of the humans was Rasheeda, she was muslim and wearing a loose hijab, and she had a son in school here  
“And now for our monster friends.” The woman said smiling at the four in the room.  
Ms. Kid was up first. “Hello, My name is Martha Kid. My son is MK, or Monster Kid, starting this year in school.” she said with a smile, the large reptile like woman getting a few looks. She just smiled showing off her t-rex like teeth, and sat down. Next was the Inn Keeper. She introduced herself, saying that she had a set of triplets, and two younger siblings at the school. Next was Grillby, he stood, and his soft raspy voice made the silent room sound like a fire was gently crackling in a fireplace. “I am Grillby,” he said softly, “I have two children, Fuku, and Heat. Heats’ is in middle school, and Fuku is in high school. I own a restaurant.” He kept it short and simple, just like him to do. There was soft applause like there had been for everyone. Sans was the last to stand up, just like him. He sat up slowly and gave a wide grin.  
‘Hello, I’m Sans, Sans, the skeleton, Gaster. my wife is Toriel Dreemur, you’ll know her as a teacher here, we have a 12 year old child named Frisk. It’s very nice tibia here today,’ he stated as he smiled and went to sit back down. Hearing a few of the humans, the ones that he had found not so bad giving small sniggers at the pun.  
“Well, now that we’re all done with introductions, shall we begin?”  
“I would love to begin Linda, but I’m like super curious about some of these monsters.” Helen started giving her a wink, the skeleton frowned at that turning to look at all of the monsters in the room, seemed like they weren’t as ‘welcome’ as he thought at first. Oh boy this was going to be long wasn’t it. So much for it not being much of a trouble. He breathed out and waited for the questions to start.


	2. In Which Sans brings on the Yolks, and Gaster learns of Frisks' friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy people are liking this, I got so excited that I finished the second chapter I had been working on and decided to post it right away! If you'd like to see any new scenes on introducing the characters before I get started on the plot, I would be happy to do so!!  
> Sans and Toriel get ready to go home, puns are shared. And we are introduced to the Grandpa Gassy. He learns of Frisks new friend. And Papyrus arrives home.   
> note  
> 'this is sign language' unless followed or set after a thought process. Then it's a thought.  
> "This is speaking"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Movie Night. Get prepared to meet more of the cast, and have a debate over disney movies. I'm still trying to see which one they should watch. It's a match between Atlantis, and Hook.

“Right...” She turned to Helen smiling sweetly, and the woman took that as her cue. Instead of getting anything done during most of the meeting time, it ended up being a few humans asking quite rude or personal questions. The monsters, having sensed the slight hostility, simply answered the truth, or not so truth when it came to quite personal matters. The meeting ended at five, and Sans slowly stood up, stretching and sighing happily as his spinal cord gave small pops and fell back into shape.  
He gently scratched the front of his arms and slid out from inside of his sleeve a ketchup bottle. Popping the top open he took a small swig the sweet and tangy flavor calming him down from the slightly stressful evening. He blinked when he noticed Bertha approaching him.  
“Honey, did you make those quiches?” she asked, she seemed to be one of the few parents who stayed quiet during the conversations, or interjected if it seemed too hurtful.  
“Hm, oh i did with my wife yesterday evening,” he responded with a small shrug as she gave a happy hum.  
“I’m going to have to meet her.” She said with a happy hum as she followed him out, not before he gave a wave to Grillby who was picking up his son from the caretaker who had entered with the children for the PTA group. The quiet man gave a nod waving.  
“Well you won’t have to wait long.” he responded as he pointed ahead. “She’s here to pick me up,” he said with a smile. “My bike is in the shop,” he explained to her and the tall woman walked over talking to a surprised but smiling Toriel.  
“Well, I didn't know you were also vice principal, man you should've seen yo hubb today. He was quite the man, everything Linda said was cut off by him, and he’d just retort with a smile and a pun. You are lucky to have such a cool headed guy.”  
She blinked mildly amused. “You behaved?” She questioned the skeleton who pretended to lean back appalled.   
“When did you think I wouldn’t Tori? You goat to be kid-ding me!” he said smirking as she began to let out bleats of laughter.  
“Anyway, here’s my cell number.” the woman said writing it down. “I’d love to swap recipes with ya hun.” she said as she began to ‘rush off’ to go pick up her children. Toriel smiled having taken the number and put it into her phone as sans and her walked out the doors, the skeleton making sure she didn’t smack her face into a pole or anything. He walked with her to the simple white minivan she owned. It had just enough height so she didn’t hurt her head or horns, and had plenty of space for when people needed a ride or tagged along. Sans slid into the passenger's seat.   
“Frisk already get taken home?”  
“Ah, yes, your father came to pick them up.” That made Sans break into a smaller more natural grin. Father, still such a foreign word to him sometimes, he hadn’t heard it in a long time. How his father managed to find his way out of the void was beyond his knowledge, though, he was still a being of instability, most of the time he was there, or at least solid. Sometimes when he was overly excited or emotional he seemed to melt and glitch out a bit. But he could easily compose himself. He blinked out of his thoughts as Toriel slammed on the breaks making him lurch slightly as she grumbled about lights changing too fast.  
“Hey Tor, careful or you’ll make my heart stop.” He said, she stared at him with a look before she blinked realizing the pun and began to snort.  
“Enough out of you.” She cried out.  
“You’ll have to make me yield.” he grinned leaning close to place a hand on the paw which strummed along the middle compartment between the chairs.  
“No! Stop!” She said as she began to cackle.  
“Ah Tori, I don't know if I can you’d have to give me the green.” he grinned as he raised and lowered his metaphorical eyebrows rapidly. She hollered and gave him a firm pap on the back. He gave a surprised wheeze as breath escaped him. He didn’t even know he could do that, he didn’t have lungs. He thanked god he had been working on increasing his HP however, because that might of sent him crumbling.  
“Alright Tori. Gonna break my spine love.” he said with a smile, she slowly relaxed though her body silently shook.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

“Frisk? Where did you go?” a semi glitched voice asked aloud, since he couldn’t sign for the child, he could easily sense the child. But they were playing hide and seek. And it was his turn to seek, mostly because when he hid, the child couldn’t ever really find him. His form was mostly solid, donning a large black cloak that covered his body, parts of a heavy turtleneck and black slacks adorning his body as he easily paced around the house in search of the giggling child. Soon enough he managed to catch them with his powers, drawing them out with a floating hand. Frisk laughed as they were hung upside down before gentle hands held the child and the one holding them vanished.  
'Found you.' he signed with a single hand. Frisk grinned brightly giving a happy motion before signing back the question of a break. He simply nodded and began to walk to the couch, the half skeleton sat down, and gently placed the child on his lap. He enjoyed the peaceful quiet that came with being alone with his grand-child.   
'How was school?' As soon as he finished signing a frown fell upon the child. He leaned close worried. What had happened? They gave a shrug and a so-so with their hands. Quickly he gave the sign of wanting to know more before the child leaned against the couch arm opposite of his grandpa. Tilting their head back and forth to find the right words before responding.  
‘It was long, a lot of people asked questions, and some were confused of why I was writing on a white board. Though it was ok. I have a friend, she has a pretty name. Monster Kid, she, and I played during recess.’  
'What is their name?' Frisk made a face, before signing in response that they didn’t know how to spell it, as it was pronounced weird. He smiled.  
'Next time you should ask.' Frisk nodded, giving two thumbs up before he heard the door open, smiling as he spotted his Uncle Papyrus enter the house, waving goodbye to a quite flashy pink convertible. Running over they gave a leap managing to hug around the skeletons spine and covered hips, which currently wore Jeans with a belt to keep them held.  
“Oh! Greetings Frisk!” The skeleton said happily, in his usual too-loud-for-being-an-indoor voice. Smiling they waved hello with a timid hand not daring to let go for fear the hug wouldn’t be finished. Strong hands lifted the child up to rest in a position so Papyrus was carrying them against his chest.  
“Hello Dad!” He said, Gaster gave a small wave watching with a pleased lazy smile upon his face.   
'Hello Pappy.' The tall skeleton beamed before giving a sort of noseless nose kiss to the child, who giggled and followed the action none the less, before signing something.  
“Ah? How did my date go? It was really nice! Mettaton took me out to eat at some place really fancy and delicious! Just like him to do!” He said excited, closing their door, and continuing to talk as they walked up the stairs, albeit he looked a bit silly carrying a teenager up to the bedroom, talking happily about setting up more puzzles.  
Gaster sighed thanking the slight relief off his shoulders momentarily, he leaned back against the couch, crossing his legs since they were too long and draped over the smallish couch. And went to doze until his other son, and his wife would arrive.


End file.
